Project Summary ? Core Component This component outlines the various resources available to the community at the National Xenopus Resource (NXR) and a detailed progress report of the previous five years. We outline the infrastructure of the facility, describing the two main rooms housing X. laevis and X. tropicalis as well as the new room that was renovated in 2017. We provide a summary of the maintenance, breeding and distribution of frogs to the community. In the second aim we summarize the various resources and services available to the community, including cryopreserved sperm and the custom transgenesis and mutant resources that serve to enhance research using Xenopus through facilitating the creation of new frog lines that is often an impediment in the community because of the inability of individual labs to breed lines in their own institution. In the third aim, we describe how the NXR enhances novel Xenopus research through its offering of advanced training workshops, hosting of PI meetings and its research facility service. All of these aspects are made possible by the various facilities available at the Marine Biological Laboratory, including teaching labs, imaging core and on-site housing.